These Scars won't tear us apart
by kennyx
Summary: This is the story of a lonely girl, whos life changes for the better when she meets the Batman. But does new ecounters mean it will stay that way forever? This is my first story so please review and give me your thoughts :
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

I hated it. I hated it all so much that I wish it would just go away. Life.

My parents hated me; in fact I'm pretty sure my whole family hated me. Maybe I was just born to be hated. Nobody understood me, no matter how hard I tried.

And here I stood on top of an abandoned warehouse, miles away from anywhere. People were too scared to come around here; there was too much crime and most likely this is where the mobs abandoned their nameless bodies. If I jumped here, no one would find me, _if_ they even bothered to look for me.

I neared closer to the edge. There was nothing left for me here, nothing that could even make life bearable anymore. David was gone, Lucy was gone, and now there was only me left. They had left me.

I closed my eyes and let myself get drowned in the rain. Rain had always been my escape; it was one of those things that I believed could wash everything away. The pain, the hate and the guilt.

Finally I could have the peace I longed for. I leaned forward, it wouldn't be long now.

I stepped forward. There was no regret, no hesitation. I was finally about to do what was best for me.

I felt myself starting to fall, it was relaxing, and the pain had started to fade away from inside me. It was like nothing even mattered anymore, I was free.

There was nothing but a calm feeling, no life flashing through my eyes as people often claimed. Not that there was much of a life that would appear anyway.

I was ripped from my tranquil state when I felt a sharp grip around my wrist. I immediately opened my eyes. There before me was none other than the _Batman_.

He should have been here; he should have been saving people that needed it.

I glanced down, the ground seem so far away. What was I doing? I didn't want to die; I was born to do more than this. I was an idiot, what was I thinking? I was one of those people that needed saving. My eyes shot up at my saviour as he pulled me up.

He stood me before him; hands gripped to my shoulders and stared down at me. I tried to avoid his eyes, trying my best to look anywhere but those eyes.

He forcefully grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

Looking into his eyes was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. His eyes were dark, so dark I nearly struggled to see them in the dim light. But what I saw was sympathy and somewhat disappointment in his familiar eyes. And undoubtedly I know what he thought stood in front of him. A selfish, sad girl_. _

_A coward._

This was supposed to be my end. But this was only the beginning. It was going to get a whole lot harder than I ever thought was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar bed. I tried to sit up but the startling throbbing pain in my head meant that I didn't get far.

I looked around the room. It was clean, consisting on neutral colours. The walls were painted a pale mint green, matching the silky sheets. I wasn't scared at the fact that I had woken up in an unknown place, most likely due to the increasing pain growing in my head.

I looked down. I was dressed in a simple white vest top and shorts. _Who changed me?_ _How did I get here? ...Where am I? _These thoughts suddenly came rushing to my head.

I decided lying here in this bed would not solve any of these questions. I slowly sat up fully and dragged my legs to the end of the bed, the cold wooden floor touching my feet. I looked around trying to find my clothes, or at least something to cover myself up with, but I was unsuccessful.

I wandered over to the door, praying it wasn't locked, and to my relief, it wasn't.

I stepped out of the door, trying my hardest not to make any noise. I walked down the hallway, the wooden floors creaking under my bare feet. The walls were somewhat bare except the occasional photograph or portrait.

It all looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before.

'Ah, Miss Kennedy, I'm glad to see that you're finally awake.'

I jumped, and found myself more alert than I had ever been. I spun round to see a man, probably in his early 60's carrying a tray with orange juice and a plate full of food.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look at him. Wait. Is that...

'Alfred?'

The recognition hitting me at full force. I knew where I was now. This was the Wayne mansion. The place I had visited so many times when I was younger.

'Oh so I see you do remember me. I thought you may have hit your head quite hard' He said with that always welcoming smile of his. 'Now come, follow me. You need to eat and I'll get you some clothes'

He turned walking along the corridor and down the stairs. I followed him as he led me into the kitchen. He gestured to the chair for me to sit down and I did. He placed the food in front of me. It smelt delicious, even if was only a simple breakfast. I looked at it, eager to eat not realising how hungry I really was.

'Alfred, how did-'

'Before you ask any questions Miss, I suggest you eat. I shall go and fetch your clothes. They were quite wet and dirty so I took the liberty to wash them' He interrupted me, with that ever present smile. I nodded and began to eat.

'Alfred' He looked like he was going to give me further commands, but before he could, I continued. 'How many times have I told you not to call me Miss, its Maria remember.' Giving him a smile to match his own.

He merely nodded and walked into the next room. I finished eating my food, it was the best meal I had had in a long time. Alfred returned a few minutes later with my folded clean clothes.

'Thank you for the food Alfred, it was delicious.'

'No problem Miss-' I gave him a look and he instantly corrected himself. 'Ahem, Maria, it was the least I could do. You look like you needed a decent meal anyway. No disrespect, but it looks like you haven't had a decent meal in a while. But that doesn't matter; I shall see to it that it shall never happen again. You will always be well fed under my and Master Wayne's care. Now go and change. And then meet me in the lounge room. Okay? I assume you still remember where that is.'

I smiled and nodded. I returned to the room I woke up in and changed into my simple clothes. I slipped on my baggy grey vest and pulled on my black leggings and leather jacket. I searched around until I found what I was looking for. I walked over to the end of the bed and put on my black military boots.

I walked to the en-suite and looked in the mirror, my blonde hair was a mess and my blue eyes were red and puffy. I sorted myself out by attempting to tame my hair with my fingers and splashed my face with cold water. _What a mess._

I sighed and began my journey down to the lounge. I arrived and saw Alfred sat on one of the leather chairs, with two cups of tea placed in front of him. . Greeting him, I sat on the loveseat across from him as he passed me a cup.

'Thank you'

'So I suppose you want me to tell you how you get here then?' I nodded.

'Well the other day I was just preparing a late dinner when Master Wayne burst through the doors carrying yourself, unconscious. You looked a right bloody state if I might say so myself. Master Wayne carried you up to the guest room and left, saying he had found you lying unconscious on the streets. I presume you must have hit your head and knocked yourself out, but you also had a rather bad fever. The weather didn't help either; you were soaking wet and frozen! You were out for two days. But you're okay now and that's all that matters.'

'Wait, Bruce helped me. Where is he?' Alfred looked down and hesitated.

'I'm afraid I haven't seen Master Wayne for a few days now. But don't worry Miss, it is normal for him. He comes and goes as he pleases. But I predict he will be home in a few days' He assured me.

'But for now I suggest we-'Alfred was cut off by the sound of doors slamming.

Alfred stood and walked over to the hallway to greet the new arrival. 'Ah, Master Wayne, welcome home. Here, let me take your coat.'

'Thank you Alfred.' That voice, the husky voice I haven't heard for so long replied. I was nervous; I didn't know what to do.

Alfred walked in, with a coat hung over his arm, followed by a tall figure. I glanced up.

He hadn't changed over the past 4 years since I had last seen him. He looked exactly the same, although he looked exhausted. I could see that by the dark circles that caged his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping.

He didn't say anything. He only stared at me as I stared back at him.

'Hello Bruce.'


End file.
